What about us
by MakeYourPoison
Summary: Sometimes, it's easier to let go than holding on. A take in Rio and Gakushuus relationship. One shot and OOC. Mentioned of other pairings namely Karmanami, IsoMegu and RenZaki(Past/onesided) I've updated the description. I'm sorry I forgot that RenZaki WAS a thing ing this story but not anymore. So sorry about that.


**A/N:** Here I am taking a break from my Karmanami Multi-chap. I have lots of pairings in mind but I'm still an amateur.

Anyways, here you go and sorry for the middle to the last part. It felt rushed.

 **What about us.**

The nerve of that guy, I swear I'm going to go Terasaka on his face the moment I see him. I glanced at my phone to check for new messages from him but there is zero, none, zip, nada. The elevator came to a stop opening to his floor with all his employees loitering around.

All of them stopped whatever they are doing and scampered away the moment they saw me stomping out of my elevator. That's right idiots, RUN! Save yourselves! Like your stupid excuse of a boss is trying to do. Run away. From me. Again.

This is getting me all riled up, really. It was a simple text but can't he at least do it in person? **_I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore. Let's break up._** Like what the hell! He made it sounded like he was doing me a favor or something and we've been dating for what? Five freaking hellish years for Christ sake. Well those five years consists of a lot of fights and breakups in between but who cares about that.

His mother is bugging me to for grandchildren already. Heck even his father seems to be too inclined to the idea stating that he is giving his blessing and all that. He even offered to shoulder the expense should we decide to get married. I remember seeing a glint of sadism in his eyes as he said so, probably hoping me to torture his son.

And torture him I will as soon as I see him. I just woke up from a good night sleep and suddenly he's texting me that he wanted split… again.

I remember the first time it happened during our second year in college. We've been long distance dating for almost half a year. Saw him hanging out with his known rival and my almost brother, Karma during my winter break and we just suddenly hit it off. We've been date calling each other since then. It was before summer break, few days before I go home to Japan for a vacation when he suddenly showed up in front of my dorm room asking me for a chat.

As happy and flattered that I was when he visited. I almost told him about my vacation when he told me that he wanted to break up because he felt that the perfect person he think he was is not himself, when thinking about our relationship and it's making him lose his focus when he was supposed to be focusing on how he can defeat his father, Karma and prove to everyone in the world that he's superior. Of course that's what I think what he wanted to imply.

As reluctant as I was, I agreed thinking that we can still find somebody else. We're young and beautiful inside and out, well I know I am. We end it all in good terms, still friends? I guess. I even send him off the next day holding off the information about my month long summer break. It's better that way anyways.

I went back just two days after him deciding to avoid him at all cost but Korosensei should be rolling in his grave when just a week after my arrival, we coincidentally or not coincidentally saw each other in his friend's family restaurant. Damn Kanzaki for deciding 3-E girl's meeting before we go to the actual reunion in her boyfriend at the time, Ren Sakakibara's restaurant who happened to be one of that guy's loyal advocates. We talked it out and agreed to make it work all the while being the subject of my classmate's gossip, I can even hear them snickering on the background. I love the girls but sometimes I really just wanted to shoot them with a BB gun.

"Rio-san, what brings you here?" I snapped back to reality now noticing that I'm standing in front of his assistant's desk. I really love how her warm smile always brightens my mood when I'm down. I told her that I'm looking for her boss but was told that he is out on the restaurant just across the street, the same restaurant where we got back together the first time.

I bid her goodbye but was called back saying she needed my help. I decided to help as it may only take a few minutes and there's a high chance for him to get back while I'm here. Don't want to miss the chance. "I'm really sorry my dear, I will be attending my sister's wedding and I still don't have a gift yet. You are on the same age as her so I'm thinking maybe your young heart can help me choose the perfect set."

Maybe the wedding will take place later today; she's wearing a nice white dress complementing her complexion. She's almost forty but her natural beauty is really noticeable. I grinned at her as she handed me a booklet. It melts my heart to see assortment of jewelry sets. I never had a decent one you see, it's so unlike me and I'll be damned letting Karma know that I really fancy it. What? Don't judge me; I'm still a girl you know. Heck I think I even told it to my I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-boyfriend of mine about it when he picked me up when I got smashed from drinking during our 3-E reunion. Ritsu phone him of course, I adore her but she's just a traitor sometimes.

I browse through the booklet and tried picking something elegant but affordable. Honestly, who would get something this expensive? But she assured me that money doesn't matter. She must love her sister so much.

A very simple yet elegant set caught my eye. It consists of a crescent moon shaped black diamond earrings, a matching necklace but it has a star shaped rose gold dangling on the top pointed edge and a rose gold bracelet. I almost teared up as it really reminds me of Korosensei and what we've been through after class E but I choke down the feeling as it's not a good time.

I smiled at her and told her my personal choice and she smiled back, I just noticed that she's holding back her tears. The woman is like a big sister to me so I can't help but to worry but maybe it's just a pre-wedding jitter. But wasn't that supposed to be for the bride? I calmed her down for a few minutes until she's back to her usual self. I was about to go but she told me that she needed one more gift, a bag this time. I sighed and just decided to get along with it.

It checked my watch to see that it's almost 10:30am, just a little over 20 minutes since I arrived at the office and now I'm making my way down to the restaurant. It's weird not to see the whole floor silent with almost no one else working, they must be slacking off. I would do the same if my cold ass boss is not around.

I felt my phone buzz from my pants back pocket; I took it out hoping to see something from the bastard. It's from the girls instead telling me that the hang out was cancelled. Great! I get to have a time off from work for our get together and now they're ditching me too.

On another note, I've got more time to torture Mr. Freakshow here. He hates it when I call him names but lookie here, I don't care anymore. Now that I remember we even fought about it, I think it's about me calling my class E folks their nicknames. I can see he's jealous over them for having a pet name, he didn't even know what that meant or how they got it but I decided to make him one just to be fair. Called him daddy issues and his facial expressions turn from the jealous to piss off to mad until he calmed down. I really love messing with him, brings out few of my favorite expressions he won't usually show in public.

Classic black and red signage glared back at me from the other side of the road the moment I stepped out of the high class business building which is owned by Uncle Gakuho. I laughed at the thought of the bastard using the building of the same father that he wanted to beat, what a hypocrite.

Ren Sakakibara and the other virtuoso's are standing in front of the doorway wearing tux. It looked hilarious that if I'm not fuming with their leader, I would have rolled on the floor laughing at them. Better take a picture later so I can show it to the others but really, what irked me the most is them smirking at me as if expecting that I'm trailing their master's tracks. The asshole should have told them about the breakup or something.

"Well hello there, Nakamura. What sweet aroma may have leaded you to this humble castle of mine?" Sakakibara started, still smirking with his ugly tux wearing glory. Humble my ass.

"Well fuck you too, Sakakibara. I'm looking for your… Owner. Where is he?" I snapped back. I really don't have time for this.

The other virtuoso's snickers while the guy simply put a hand over his heart with a matching wince faking hurt. "And here I am trying to be nice for once. Ashuo is not here, he went to meet Akabane in the dress shop down town. They will attend an event this evening and the two is having a contest on who looks good in the suit better." They muttered about him winning it easily, high-fiving like a bunch of lunatics they are.

I rolled my eyes at their childish antics and was about to go out when they blocked my way out. I raised an eyebrow to a panicky looking Sakakibara, the hell is wrong with these people. They started whispering to each other which does not look good for me.

I crossed my arms and glared at them but it didn't scare them like I thought it would, if we were back in middle school they would scamper away spouting some petty excuses but things have changed. They're cannot be intimidated easily anymore, they are not the same people as they were before. I sighed and even I let them be even I know that I can take them all down. I'm too exhausted for this kind of shit anyways. I just need to go.

Waiters suddenly came out with trays of whatever the Virtuosos signaled them to bring. They asked me a favor in tasting their new lines of cakes. Around 18 cakes are lined up in front of me. Wait, why am I doing this again? "We've heard that you have a good taste when it comes to cakes and pastries so since you're already here, why don't you make yourself useful and do a taste test for us. You love cakes so it's a win-win."

Annoying brat, "And who the hell told you about it?" I already have an idea who and I'm very pissed off but I took a seat anyways. The cakes look good to pass up anyways not to mention that it's almost lunch and I haven't had anything for breakfast yet.

"You know who did and the information doesn't end at that." I managed to send another glare on their way before I proceed tasting one by one. The cakes tasted good in my honest opinion but I had to down a cup of tea before I taste another one as they are either too sweet or too dry for my liking. I did however like the strawberry cake with salted caramel filling, the taste clashing sweet and salty bits are very soothing.

They agreed with me and I decided to run to the doors while they are occupied to make sure that I'll be able to get out but now need to go to the comfort room, I think I'm going to get sick with all the cakes. I went to a nearby drugstore just in case I need to but medicine too and ask to use their restroom.

All cakes that were consumed earlier are now going down the drain. Man that was one nasty puke considering that all I ate this morning are these damned pastries. The only thing that I wanted to do after is to lie down on my soft bed but I took a sit to compose myself for a while and went to the in house doctor to ask for recommendations as I still have a man hunt in progress.

It's already past twelve when I left the clinic devastated and now I really have to find the jerk and fast. I rode a cab to the dress shop to avoid further complications this time remembering the second time we broke up.

It was during after graduation that I was lying on my dorm bed that I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I followed Korosensei's advice and that is to make more friends, follow your heart heck the Octopus even predicted that I will enjoy studying here but now, I just don't know what to do. I left his memento back in Japan to look for another advice; I think I'm relying too much in his words.

Will I go back? Will I stay? Somehow I think the gods are playing with me that time but then maybe I'm just stuck. He called on cue, same time as he always does. He called to check up on me, my day and my graduation. I felt happy when he called but I still don't know what to do so when he asked me when will I go home, all I can answer is I don't know.

He knew I'm stuck, unlike him I don't have a plan. Unlike him who is a natural genius, I have to work hard for my grades. Unlike him who can be best with everything he does, I can't do it without trying. All my insecurities falls down on me the instant he offered me a job on his firm. What does he want me to do there? Be his secretary?

It sparked a fight between us two about me being selfish and about him being stubborn about me working for him. Our fight that night escalated from name callings to throwing some insults until it finally went to breakup.

He hung up on me and I was frustrated, mad and guilty at the same time. That time I know it is my fault so I just sat in my bed with my head in between my knees crying. I haven't cried for too long, since Korosensei's death to be exact but it just pours and it felt right and wrong at the same time.

After I calmed down, I took my phone and tried to call him but he's not answering anymore. That time I thought everything is over so I bounced back on my feet, wiped my tears and sat down on my study table. I cleared everything away and started mapping out my life in a whole white A2 paper that is sitting on my drawing board.

I fell asleep on the table that night and woke up at the sound of my door banging the next morning. The guy apparently pulled some strings and rode a plane to California after dropping the call just to fix whatever we have left, all without forgetting a Chinese takeout along the way.

We talked about what happened, my plans, his plans and slept the remaining of the day. He stayed over for a few more days until he has to go back, I went back with him this time.

The cab stops in front of the dress shop so I paid and quickly left without getting my change. What surprised me is seeing Isogai with Megu inside. They smiled the moment I entered and my view shifted to a distressed Karma in front of the mirror. He looked irritated but happy at the same time.

"Well would you look at that, did I miss something?" I whistled at Karma who is still struggling with his tie.

"Not really, just your boyfriend giving us a hard time." He looked back quite surprised but answered with a grin. This guy never allowed someone to be closed to him, maybe besides from Nagisa but he changed after marrying his lovely wife.

I asked what their feud is this time but never got an answer. I noticed his very pregnant wife coming in from the door to the left with some drinks. "How are my adorable sister and the future devil there?" I smiled at Manami who is now wobbling towards me with her around 7 month's belly.

She smiled back but she's having trouble and kept wobbling all the time. I can see her losing her balance, she was about to fall that and Karma is too far and too preoccupied to help her so as a previous assassin that I took few strides to reach her and took the tray of drinks from her hands assisting her to stand up straight in the process.

What I did caused my blouse to get drenched with coffee. I've expected hot liquid to touch my skin but it didn't come. The coffee is just warm, probably my adrenaline. That or Manami is having weird cravings again. I winced at the thought.

Karma is with us in an instant with Manami blushing madly due to her clumsiness. Can you blame the girl? Of course not. I can't let anything happen with the little devil too you know. They're basically family to me.

The Akabane couple apologized and insisted to get me a change of clothes which I don't have the heart to refuse since they are an adorable couple and I can't honestly face that asshole with coffee stained clothes.

What happened to fit me though is a white tea length dress and they even gave me matching shoes. Though not my style, I did wear it though since it is the only thing that fits me and I don't have time to be choosy as I have to continue my hunt.

The moment I stepped out though, Isogai and Megu are grinning at me while Manami started crying which is weird. I thought she already passed that phase but what it's even weirder when Karma grinned and patted my head. With all I've been through today and now with that I'm with them, I really wanted to cry but I held it inside and went on my way.

Karma told me where the bastard is and offered to drive me there since there's an event that he has to attend the same event. I agreed and now sitting on the backseat of his Impala with Manami sitting on the shotgun. Megu and Isogai is for some reason following us from behind.

Seeing the Akabane couple like this makes me think of what we've been through all this years. All of us have ups and downs and experienced hardships along the way but for some reason, with Korosensei's guidance, we were able to find the right path with the right person.

Everyone is still the same and changed at the same time. Karma is still Karma but is more approachable. Manami is still Manami but with confidence. The Virtouso's are still the same but is nicer and matured. Us? We are still the same but we learned to depend to each other throughout the years. I managed to breakdown his not so caring, egoistic wall while he managed to unravel the insecurities I'm hiding behind my tough act. Hell even his father is now smiling more warmly than sadistically.

I don't think I can continue going without him by my side but if he really didn't want to be with me anymore, so be it. There's no use fighting for someone that didn't want to be fought for and besides, I have another reason now and that's enough for me to survive.

We reached the Church and for some reason, many cars have gathered. Maybe it's for the event. I pointed at an available parking space for Karma but he ignored me and went directly to the front.

That's the time my mind completely froze. For some reason, His parents, friends, colleagues and even his secretary is there. For some reason, my parents, friends, colleagues and the whole Class E are there cheering for me.

I got caught off guard and was whizzed to the dressing room. I can see Kayano, Manami and the other girls crying. Why are they crying? I was dragged here and there and the next thing I knew, I was walking the isle with my father on my side. Everything seems so slow and the object of my hunt is there in front of me smiling like he beat his father.

I was passed on by my crying father, he was smiling and for some reason I smiled back. Without knowing anything I was dragged to the altar without even knowing what was happening around.

Everything is happening too fast and the next thing I know, I was being asked a question. "Do you, Rio Nakamura take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death you part?" The guy who suspiciously looked like a priest asked.

I was still confused with all that is happening around me that I've answered the question with "Wait what?"

I swear I can hear Terasaka howling from the background. "You're getting married, honey. Answer with "I DO" Nurufufufu~" I swear I heard Korosensei speaking from my mind and thought everything is a dream so I answered "I DO" hoping to wake up in the next few minutes or seconds but it did not happen.

But who am I kidding? Even everything happened too fast, I wouldn't want to wake up. I heard the infamous "You may now kiss the bride" and that woke me up from my shock. That's when I finally cried.

Everyone is laughing, cheering us and I can hear the congratulations left and right. We run down the aisle to the awaiting wedding car in front of the church. It was a limo this time and I am looking at my now husband who is now sitting beside me.

I can't help but smile with all that happened. To say I am surprised is an understatement. "What is this all about?" My lip is honestly getting abused with me trying to stop myself from smiling more.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled back. "You wanted this right? No engagement? No clichés? Just wedding." He answered squeezing my hand in the process.

"When did I say that?" I narrowed my eyes this time but can't help feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. He told me that he remembered me writing it out when we break up the second time, when he came knocking on my door the next day. He saw my written plans. To be successful with my career, to have my own house, my dream car and even a pet beagle and not to lose track with many things in between and if I will be lucky is to land on a guy but I don't want a relationship anymore, probably getting married after meeting the one.

Everything that happened today came back to me all at once. The necklace I'm wearing right now, the impromptu cake tasting and the dress shop… the text message. Everything is going according to his plan of me marrying once I met the one. Did he even have to break up with me just to satisfy that? Jeez, this idiot. I love him anyways.

Remembering that something that I had to tell him, I waited until we came to the hotel with everyone already there waiting for us. They're fast, just wow. Congratulations were given once again until it's time for our dance.

We danced in the middle with everybody watching us; even Ritsu is taking a video to this very memorable event. Time to drop the bomb, I hope Karma can capture this.

"Hey, Gakushuu", I smiled at him. The unsuspecting idiot just smiled back. "I have something to tell" I whispered, he nodded. "I'm pregnant." The idiot fainted.


End file.
